


Kira Task Force, Meet C!

by MorgTheNeko



Series: The Adventures of Two Child Geniuses [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 'Bluenette' is totally a word, But you already knew that, Ciel and Near would definitely be besties, Does it count as 'Major Character Death' if it's canon?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgTheNeko/pseuds/MorgTheNeko
Summary: The Kira Case is proving to be harder than L anticipated, and, in desperation, he calls upon one of his closest allies—C, a fourteen-year-old boy. With his help, they get closer and closer to finding the true identity of Kira. But when L is suddenly killed, can his successor work with C and solve the case? Or will it forever be a mystery?





	Kira Task Force, Meet C!

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning, it's been forever since I've watched or read Death Note, so some people might be a little OOC—Near especially, I feel like I made him very different from his canon character. Also, the time skip never happens. This fic is supposed to a prequel of sorts to the ones that will follow it, and it may sound a little choppy at times or it may seem to be neglecting crucial information and may contain many plotholes—for that I apologize. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!

 

#  Kira Task Force, Meet C!

 

 England’s top detective, known only as C, was widely believed to be one of the best detectives in the  _ world _ , second only to L, whose name was also, coincidentally, one syllable. Not everyone agreed to this, however, as some—although the small minority—believed C’s intellect could surpass L’s.

 Now, knowing this, you might assume that the two detectives held a mutual disdain for each other. But this couldn’t be farther from the truth. They were good friends, in actuality. No one knew how or when their friendship started, just that they had been working and solving cases together since C was ten-years-old. 

 ‘Why that specific age?’ you may ask. Well, that year was when he took on his father’s role as the Queen’s Guard Dog, as both his father and mother were killed in a supposed house fire.

 That was one of the many things both the second and first best detectives had in common: they were both orphans. 

 There was a multitude more of similarities between them. There were the obvious ones; they both worshiped sweets; they were both geniuses, and liked to flaunt it; they were both very childish; etcetera. 

 But then there were the more obscure traits they shared, ones that you could only notice if paid close enough attention. These included their strong sense of justice, their undying determination, and others.

 These commonalities always ensured that L and C made a good team—no, the  _ best _ team. And, whether they were going solo or teaming up with one another, they always got their cases solved. 

 At least that's how it  _ was _ going, up until recently, that is.

 

* * *

 

 L sat in his signature position: his knees smashed against his chest, his hands resting on his ankles. Chained to him sat Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami—the Chief of the NPA—and also the prime Kira suspect. The folder containing the files for the Kira case was placed on the table.

 Light gave L a puzzled look. “Ryuzaki,” he spoke. “why is the Kira folder here? Has any new evidence come to light? No pun intended.”

 L chuckled. “No, I simply wanted to have everything ready for when  _ He _ arrives. Speaking of which, I have yet to call him.” he said, and took out his phone. He then proceeded to dial a number.

 The phone rang for a few minutes before someone answered. L and the mystery person talked for a while before they hung up.

 “Who was that, Ryuzaki?” Light asked but received no answer from the raven-haired male. In fact, after the phone call, L said nothing to anyone, and his facial expression never changed—a small smile tugging at his lips. 

 Eventually—and by that I mean a few hours—L answered this question. “That person on the phone was our newest member to the team.”

 Before anyone could even begin to utter the start of a question, a voice no one had ever heard before—minus L, of course—spoke.

 “Hello, there. I presume you all are the Kira Task Force?” The Task Force in question turned to the source of the voice: a tall, slim man with sleek, black hair and dressed in a butler’s outfit.

 “ _ This  _ is our new member?” Aizawa asked. 

 “Oh no, you’ve got it all wrong!” the man exclaimed in shock. “ _ This  _ is your new associate, I am merely his butler.” He stepped aside to reveal a much, much smaller person with bluish-gray hair, cerulean blue eyes, and...an eyepatch?

 “What? But he’s just a child!” Aizawa shouted. L smirked. “Ah, but he is no ordinary child. He has worked with me for years, and is one of my most trusted allies.” 

 The child bowed, whilst wearing the same smirk L was. “Nice to meet you, my name is C, and my butler is Sebastian. I look forward to working with you.” 

 C walked to the desk where L and Light were sitting and grabbed the Kira folder. He looked over it for a few minutes before declaring, “Why, this case is certainly supernatural. Luckily for you all, Sebastian and I are experts in the paranormal department.”

 It was at that moment that Soichiro spoke up. “No offense to you, C, but what can a child possibly do that we can’t?”

 C snickered. “You’ll see.

 

* * *

 

 And indeed they did.

 C was able to deduce the who the third Kira was easily—though he did have some help from L and Light.

 After that, the Task Force stopped doubting him and started to trust him.

 

* * *

 

 A while after the third Kira had been caught, L was sat in his chair, Light right beside him, their handcuffs gone. “Ryuzaki, what are you trying to do?” he asked.

 Tapping a spoon from his cup onto the Death Note they had taken from the third Kira, he said, “I’m going to try out the notebook for real.”

 Gasps of shock came from the Task Force—excluding C, after all, L and he knew the plan. “We can’t do that!” Aizawa shouted. “And there’s no point in testing it now if we already know the notebook’s powers are for real!”

 “And besides,” Matsuda chimed in. “who’s going to write the name? If someone starts writing in the notebook, they’ll have to obey the thirteen-day rule and keep writing names forever.”

 “It’s already been worked out.” C said. “The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days. If he’s still alive after thirteen days, he’ll be pardoned from execution.” 

 “But still, to sacrifice—” Soichiro started to say but was interrupted by L. “We’re very close. If we work this out, the entire case will be solved.”

 Lightning struck outside as he said that and the power seemingly blacked out all of a sudden. 

 From the other side of the screen, Watari grunted and hit a button.

 “Watari?” L asked as the screen glitched “Watari!” The screen which once showed a ‘W’ now showed the words ‘All data deletion’. 

 “Data deletion? What the hell is going on?” Aizawa asked.

 “I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something were to happen to him.” L spoke, his voice calm and collected. 

 “If something were to happen to him?”

 “Could it be?” Matsuda asked, though no answer was given to him.

 “Where is the shinigami?” L asked the Task Force.

 “Good question,” spoke Soichiro. “I don’t see it.” 

 “Everyone, the shiniga—” L spoke, before collapsing to the ground. “Ryuzaki!” Matsuda yelled and ran towards him. “What’s wrong?” 

 Light stared at the motionless detective, a menacing smirk on his face. When L’s eyes slowly closed, Light’s lips turned into a frown. “Hey, Ryuzaki, come on, snap out of it!” 

 A chorus of ‘what’s going on?’s filled the room, soon accompanied by a scream from Light. “Calm down, Light!” his father said. “We’re going to die! Watari, Ryuzaki, it’ll be us next!” Everyone took a step back—Matsuda actually crouched down and covered his head with his arms.

 “Damn you!” Light shouted. “Where are you, shinigami? Come out! You know something about this, don’t you? Come on out!” He then proceeded to search for the shinigami in question.

 “We’d better go search too.” Soichiro said. 

 Light went into a room and called the Task Force to him. Then, after looking at a mountain of sand on the floor, they questioned what it could mean. 

 “Whatever it might mean, whatever happens next,” spoke Light. “I swear I’ll avenge Ryuzaki’s death.”

 And after that, he smiled to himself, happy that his plan was going according to plan. But, unbeknownst to him, a certain bluenette and his butler saw everything.

 

* * *

 

 Soon, Near, Mello, and Matt were informed of L’s death. He didn’t do anything at first. But, eventually, he contacted the Kira Task Force. 

 He spoke to Light, who had taken up the title of ‘L’, and assumed he was the one leading the investigation now that L was dead, but was surprised when he learned that someone else had taken the role of leader. Someone his age.

 “He goes by C.” Light said. “I was going to be the one leading the case, but he insisted he should be the one to take over as the leader.”

 This intrigued Near. Normally, someone like who Light had just described would be considered arrogant or narcissistic, but Near had a hunch that this ‘C’ person was different. 

 “I would like to meet him.” he declared simply. Before Light could object, the screen changed from the iconic ‘L’ to another letter, this time a ‘C’. 

 “You wished to speak to me?” a heavily modified voice spoke. From what Near could tell so far, C was neither a narcissist nor an arrogant fool. C seemed to be calm and collected, which would be useful in the face of danger. 

 “Yes, I did indeed. I’d assume you are C?” Near asked though the answer was obvious. “That is correct. Since you are the most qualified of the children at Wammy’s, I would assume you are the one who would truly obtain the title of ‘L’?”

 “How do you know about Wammy’s?” Although he couldn’t actually see C, he was sure the other boy was smirking. “L and I have been—or rather,  _ had been _ —associates for years now, it's only natural he’d tell me a little bit about Wammy’s and its inhabitants.”

 “Ah, yes, I suppose that makes sense.” Near sighed. ‘Definitely arrogant.’ he thought. He didn’t work well with overly prideful people, and he already the boy.

 Little did he know that this very case would be their first together, but most certainly not their last.

 

* * *

 

 In an old warehouse, Near sat on the floor, C on the opposite side of him. The Kira Task Force—minus Soichiro, who had died a while ago—was there with him. And in the center of the room was Light Yagami—or, more accurately, Kira. 

 All Light had to do was count the seconds—Mikami had already written everyone’s names down, after all.

_   40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35. _

 He smiled at the brilliance of his plan.

_  34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29. _

 It was perfect, really.

_  28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23. _

 Foolproof.

_  22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17. _

 Right?

_  21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16. _

 No, of course it was flawless. He was a god, after all.

_  15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10. _

 And a god shouldn’t have to question his actions, nor should anyone else question them.

_  9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...1. _

 He smirked at both C and Near. “Near, C, I win.” 

 But after the forty seconds were up, the two boys were not dying. Instead, they sat there, perfectly fine, a mirror of his smirk on both their faces. 

 “Actually, Light, it seems we have won.” they said in perfect unison. “What? Why aren’t you dead?!” Light shouted.

 Near confessed to tampering with the pages, and, after being faced with his undeniable evidence, Light began to laugh like a madman.

 “Yes, I am Kira!” He opened his watch and attempted to write names down on a piece of the Death Note, but, before he could do so, he was shot by Matsuda. 

 And as Light writhed on the floor in agony, Mikami was forced to acknowledge that the one he thought of as a god was merely a demented human—a far cry from a divine being. Knowing this, he killed himself.

 Ultimately, as he had promised, Ryuk wrote Light’s name in his Death Note, and he died from cardiac arrest, going to neither Hell nor Heaven, but instead, Mu—Nothingness.

 

* * *

 

 After news of Kira diminished, and the Kira Task Force disbanded, Near took his rightful place as L, and he bought himself a small house. C decided to stay with the detective, only because he was bored, of course, there was no other reason, nope. Not another reason at all. 

 “What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be returning to England?” Near asked him. “Technically, yes, but England’s cases are too easy. I need something challenging to test my intellect. And what better way to do that than stay with L, who only takes cases that interest him?”  

 Near sighed. “Fine, you can stay with me, but only because you’re useful.” 

 In a rare moment of childlike excitement, C exclaimed with a real smile: “Yes!” He composed himself soon after and, careful to keep his blush hidden, he ran to spare bedroom in the house—the one on the opposite side of Near’s—and ordered Sebastian to bring his stuff from his manor in London. 

 Sebastian came back a few seconds later with a suitcase full of clothes. 

 After C had put away his clothes and made himself at home, he returned to Near’s room and sat on his bed beside him. 

 Near, who had seen Sebastian disappear and return almost immediately after, raised an eyebrow at C and his butler. “That was fast.” 

 “If I couldn’t make a trip to a different country and return in a matter of seconds, then what kind of a butler would I be?”

 “A normal one.” Near whispered under his breath.

 “Well, nevermind that.” C said. “If we’re going to be living together, then we might as well introduce ourselves. Properly, that is.”

 “Very well,” Near said. “my name is Nate River.”

 C pointed at Sebastian. “He is Sebastian Michaelis.” Near stared at him. “And what is your name?”

 C smiled. “My name is Ciel Phantomhive.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, just wanted to say, L compiled all the information stored on the NPA's database and put it in a folder, which he kept hidden and only shared the whereabouts to Watari and Ciel, this folder was the same one Ciel looked over when he first joined the Task Force. And I swear the next fic in the series will be good (I hope.) Sebastian and Ciel's entrance into the Task Force's HQ was supposed to be questioned, but I forgot to add that in and it's too late now (plus, I'm too lazy.)


End file.
